Secrets
by LostInKaos
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but none as secret of that of Lily and her three friends.


**Secrets**

Everyone has secrets, but none as secret of that of Lily and her three friends.

(Author Note: I am Dyslexic so things will be wrong in this. I'm not perfect and I don't plan on it. Just please Read and review and tell me what you think.  
By the way I DO NOT own anything Harry Potter-ish. My three girls are based off of my friends and I and the problems we use to go through. I hope you enjoy.)

**Chapter One: Friends**

Lily lay on her bed, as she looked at her other friends. They were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and they had all been good friends since they first met one another. Lily watched as her best friend Kaylee had a pillow thrown at her.

"Hey!" Kaylee yelled back. She jumped up with the pillow and started to run after her attacker. Lily smiled for her and Kaylee were nothing alike, but they were so close.

Kaylee Anne Payne was a seventeen year old who was extremely expressive. She was good at comebacks, sarcasm, and she was honest. Her honesty usually ended up being brutal, but at least she was truthful. Kaylee wasn't as skinny as Lily was. She was a little larger then an average size girl and even though she never said so, Lily was sure it bothered her. Kaylee had shoulder length reddish-brown hair that was layered. She also had extremely long bangs that hid her eyes. Lily could never figure out how she was able to see with her eyes covered but she did. Kaylee's eyes were a silver-gray that shinned in the sunlight, but she was very secretive person and having eyes that glowed didn't fit Kaylee's personality. Another thing about Kaylee is she always wore long pants and lose fitting clothes. Kaylee wasn't small or short so her height made her look thinner then she really was, even if Kaylee never admitted it.

"It wasn't me!" their friend Robyn cried as she flung her hands over her head to protect herself.

Robyn Lynn Hassle was another good friend of theirs, but wasn't very happy. Robyn came to school each year with burses, cuts, scars, and a black eye. She always said that she was in a fight with her brother and it was nothing to worry about, but Lily knew better. Robyn was also a secretive person, but she was like the bad ass of the group. She was tough and wouldn't take crap from anyone mainly boys. Robyn had long brown wavy hair. It fell to the middle of her back but she usually had it up in a messy bun. Her eyes were hazel and always full of hatred and loathing toward one person.

"Yes you did! I watched you throw it at me!" Kaylee yelled at she hit Robyn over the head with the pillow. They were only joking around, but sometime those two could really get into things.

"You think we should help?" Lily's last and final friend Arianna asked her. Lily just shook her head as she watched Robyn get the beating she was bound to get.

Arianna Ryann Sullivan was overly protective about being alone with guys by herself. Lily couldn't get it out of her as to why, but it had been that way for over a year now. Arianna or Ari for short had long dark blonde hair. Her eyes were a light blue and sparkled all the time. Arianna was an outgoing person but when it came to guys, she stayed hidden behind her friends. She was extremely caring and was kind of like the mother figure of the group, even though she was youngest of them all.

Lily Marie Evans was also outgoing, but she too hid when a guy tried to get close to her. She had been hurt and refused to get close to anyone. Lily had long red hair and bright green eyes. All of her friends loved her eyes and wanted them. Kaylee told her she would gladly fight her for them if she could. Lily was extremely pretty and also Head Girl this year. She loved her friends and trusted them no mater what happened, well there have been moments.

"Kay! GET OFF ME!" Robyn finally screamed. She grabbed the pillow from Kaylee's hands and began to hit her back. Kaylee ran back to her bed and before any of the girls knew any better there was a large gray wolf bearing its teeth at Robyn. At that exact moment there was also a chestnut mare horse stamping her hooves hard against the floor.

The wolf moved around the horse still growling. The horse tried to stomp the wolf, but it dodged every blow the horse tried to make at it. Before they could get anywhere in this fight Lily was standing between the two of the.

"Knock it off." She said. The horse snorted before turning back into Robyn. The wolf sat down before turning back into Kaylee. "You two are going to blow our secret before the end of the year I swear." Lily said to the both of them.

"Come on Pounce, it's fun." Robyn said as she sat down on her bed.

"That may be Hooves, but you can't do that inside the dorm room. Wait till we are all outside one night." Lily said.

"You're no fun." Kaylee sighed as she tucked her feet up under herself on her bed.

"Cool it Dash, you'll be in for it next." Lily said.

During their fifth year the four girls had learned how to be come anamagi, and every once in a while they would run the forest to clear their minds of school. Lily became a black cat with a tiny white tip on her tail. She also kept her bright green eyes when she transformed. Kaylee became a large gray wolf with black stockings on her legs. She also kept her silver-gray eyes. Robyn became a large chestnut mare with white socks on her feet. Her eyes were kept as her hazel ones. Arianna decided being a bird would be fun. She becomes a snow-white dove with blue eyes. The girls had great fun in doing so. They became closer through all of this and loved the fact that they could run the forest without people knowing any better.

The four girls finally fell asleep that night. Lily laid on her bed extremely restless. Her biggest fear was running though her mind. The day that made her shut out love forever kept repeating itself.

_It was late at night and Lily should have been asleep but she was currently sitting on the steps hiding. Tears were beginning to fall down her face as she listened to her parents' last argument. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Her mother yelled at her father._

"_Because I have no reason to stay." Her father yelled back._

"_No reason?" her mother said in disbelief, "You have two reasons sleeping upstairs!" Mrs. Evans yelled._

"_They aren't good enough to keep me here." Mr. Evans roared back at Lily's mothers._

"_Not good enough? You helped bring them into this world and now you're going to walk out of theirs?"_

"_Yes!" stomping toward the front door could be heard. Lily jumped up from her place on the stairs. Tears were falling down her face. She ran down the rest of the stairs and stood at the bottom of them. Her father was already at the door and about to walk out._

"_Dad!" Lily called out. Mr. Evans stopped at looked at her. He turned his back and walked out the door slamming it behind him. He walked out of the door and walked away from his family. From that moment on Lily promised herself she would never fall in love. She didn't want to be hurt like her mother was._

Lily tossed and turned in her bed as the night relived in her mind. She sat up suddenly. Sweat was rolling down her face and she was breathing hard. She hated that memory, but it kept coming back to her. Finally she laid back down and slept a dreamless sleep.

In a room on the other side of the tower another person was also waking from a dream. James Potter sat up on his bed. His worst fear was haunting his dreams and the school year hadn't even started. James was at school while he mother was in St. Mongo's slowly dying. There was nothing to save her, but James didn't want to lose her. He couldn't imagine life without her.

James looked around the room at his three best friends. They were all sleeping peacefully, well other then Remus, but that was expected. The full moon was only a week away and Remus was already becoming sick.

Remus Jonathan Lupin had been James' friend for a while now. Since they first met on the train they had gotten along, but it wasn't until their second year did Remus allow them to become friends. He was a fairly tall, fairly skinny boy. He had brown hair that was slightly messy, but not too much. He had blue eyes that were usually filled with sadness. It hurt James every time he looked at Remus and saw the pain and sadness built up inside one of his best friends. When Remus was younger he was bitten by a werewolf and every month about a week before the full moon he become sick. If it weren't for James, Sirius or Peter every month Remus would be alone and confined to the shack.

A sudden sore made James look away from Remus. Sirius Orion Black was James' best friend in the whole world. He had long messed up black hair. He had deep blue eyes that didn't really show any emotions. But James knew that Sirius had a secret. He was afraid to make a commitment to one girl. That was way he would change girlfriends almost every month. Sirius snored yet again and James turned to look at his last friend.

Peter Riley Pettigrew was small boy who was terrified of almost everything. He hind behind James and Sirius no matter what happened. He was the person that was usually in the middle of all of James and Sirius' pranks. Peter has brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes were mostly full of terror. James laughed at this thought of his friend.

He ran a hand through his untidy black hair. He laid back down and rolled over onto his side. He closed his hazel eyes and once again fell asleep.

(Author's Note: Well, that's it from right now. Please tell me if you like it. Another chapter coming soon.)


End file.
